percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Mirror
Dedicated to: James 'Jamie' and Elizabeth 'Beth'. R.I.P. guys, we miss you. Marie is being loved. She is beautiful. You would be proud Beth, your daughter is amazing. Jamie, she's strong like you. Has your lookes. We all miss you. - Tulinagwe. Author's note: This is a story written for two of my greatest friends ever. Jamie and Beth were amazing. Beth was a teenage mother to Marie, her beautiful daughter. Marie's father Jamie stuck around though. Unfortunately, Jamie and Beth passed away last year in a car crash. This is for them. Not all fairytale loves end happy but at least there can be love in the next life hopefully. - Tulinagwe. Around the camp-fire, campers sung. A certain new camper watched as the fire changed colours as stories were told. She had only been here for a few hours but yet she was so curious about the world of demigods. SHe got to actually use a sword like in the movies. She was practically a superhero! Plus, she was a daughter of Zeus. THE KING OF GODS! She would be like the best demigod ever and be the queen of the demigods. Seeing the newbies look, a couple frowned. Kevin of the Hephaestus cabin and his half sister, Jenny of the Aphrodite cabin had had enough of all the newbies thinking they were the best. Especially the new daughter of Zeus, Tessa. Jenny looked at her half-brother on her mortal side and called to an Apollo camper. "Let's hear the L'eon story." She yelled. "Pfft probably some story about a superhero Zeus kid with an awesome monster killing gun who had a wife and money and was a millionaire. That's how all the stories end." Tessa said, rolling her eyes. "Ah, the story of Hephaestus and Aphrodite's children. James and Elizabeth L'eon." Chiron said and he started the story. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, Who's the fairest of them all?" Elizabeth sung softly as she waltzed around the Aphrodite cabin. Her life was perfect. Her mother, Aphrodite, had blessed her with golden locks and crystal eyes. She could charm-speak any mortal into anything. Her sisters and brothers loved her. She was the kindest, most beautiful girl of all the cabin. Her fingers trailed the bed as she looked around once again and wished her father was there to see her big day. Her father had died in WW1. Poor Elizabeth, a young girl at the time, had come to Camp Half-Blood sad and lonely. She had no friends. Her sisters and brothers were all too busy in their own lives. The war kept everyone on their toes. Who would win? Will our families die? Elizabeth's only friend was James. James, son of Hephaestus. He was a handsome strong young man with a heart of gold. He adored his best friend Elizabeth as they grew up and started courting each other at the age of eighteen. Now twenty-one, he had proposed to Elizabeth before he was sent off to war. This was Elizabeth's wedding day. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, Who's the girl who has it all?" WW2 started and James was sent off to war. Elizabeth was not sad though. She was pregnant with her first child, a darling daughter Lady Aphrodite said to her. She said farewell to her husband James and as he left, she smiled. '' ''When he was gone, she danced around the cabin. She comforted the little children who's mortal families were being killed in the war. Elizabeth, though scared and lost, as excited. Her daughter, still un-named, was going to be born in three months. Elizabeth was happy or at least; she was until she got the message. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, Who's the queen who'll survive the fall?" James had been killed in the war. His fellow soldier brothers returned from the war, tears on their cheeks for they knew that poor, beautiful Elizabeth would be heartbroken. And she was. Her loved husband had died before their beautiful daughter was born. '' ''One of James' brothers said that James wanted to call her Marie. So, a few months later, little Marie was born in the dark of the night. With hair as brown as the dirt but eyes as black as the sky made her seem a haunting image with her small build and tiny hands. Elizabeth cried as her darling was born, wishing James was there. "Mirror mirror, on the wall, Am I still the fairest of them all?" But poor Elizabeth could not take the pain. The war had ended and James' memory haunted her. Kept her awake at night. So, Elizabeth took a quest to kill the Nemean Lion, which had killed one of her younger brothers on the quest. She went into battle; leaving Marie at camp. Elizabeth did not return. Marie was left to be raised by Aphrodite cabin. '' ''A plaque remained in the Aphrodite cabin. It read: "Mirror mirror on the wall, Let us be proud who those so tall. Mirror mirror on the bench, Let us be kind and not a wrench. Mirror mirror in the sky, Let our loved ones be free to fly. In memory of James and Elizabeth L'eon." The camp-fire circle was silent. Tears ran down a few Aphrodite children's cheeks. Some looked at the stars while others looked over at Aphrodite cabin thinking of the plaque. Everyone just sat silent in respect. Tessa came to a realization. Life as a demigod wasn't easy. In fact, it seemed heartbreaking and awful. James and Elizabeth's story was was like a demigod version of Romeo and Juliet. But her pride got in the way and Tessa spoke. "It's just a made-up story though. Pfft." "No, it is not, Tessa. This a true story and there is proof." Kevin and Jenny said. "What then?" Tessa asked. Out of the darkness, the sea of campers parted. A girl walked through. Her features dark until she was in the firelight. Brown eyes and brown hair. A thin, frail build as she seemed to dance gracefully forward. "My name is Marie L'eon, daughter of Elizabeth and James."